Of Gentle Lavender and Deepest Blue
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: A request Causes a left turn Paradox within the Naruto universe follow as these changes happen some for the better others for the worse
1. Prologue

**Yet another idea that has relocated to the front of my mind…man am I going to be busy . Anyway don't own Naruto if I did would not be working at Tesco. **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha stood expectantly before Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha.

"Hmm. Kurenai are you sure you want this swap?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes sir. After overhearing Kakashi speak of how he was only going to train Sasuke and allow Naruto to go without any training I decided to revise my team choice." answered Kurenai

"What benefits do you see from this swap?" The Hokage asked wanting to conferm his suspisions.

"Both Hinata and Naruto would benefit from this Sir. Hinata would gain a large boost to her confidence from having Naruto as her team mate. Naruto on the other hand would benefit from having a team that would see him as he is, and not the dead last of his graduating year. Although in theory Because Naruto knowing a Jonin rank Forbidden Jutsu would elevate him to just above Kiba in the class rankings" answered Kurenai.

"What about the benefits to Shino?" asked Sarutobi

"I believe that Naruto could help Shino to come out of his shell and be more open then he currently is." answered Kurenai.

"Naruto does have that effect on people." said the Hokage then smiled before his next question. "and playing matchmaker between Naruto and Hinata?" Sarutobi asked calmly.

"They would make a lo…" Kurenai sighed because she had been caught and wondered if the Hokage was going to block her request.

"Do not worry Kurenai, I agree with your request as through my keeping an eye on Naruto with my crystal ball I know that besides myself Hinata is the only one who can see through Naruto's masks." explained Sarutobi and he saw Kurenai relax somewhat, Then made the necessary adjustments to the team lists.

Kurenai smiled before bowing then said "thank you Hokage-Sama."

"Just promise me you will train him well." Sarutobi said

"I will sir I owe it to Kushina."

"You know his mother was Kushina?" asked a slightly shocked Hokage.

"she was my Jonin instructor sir. Did you think she would not tell her team why she had to take a leave of absence and what she planned to name her unborn son? Although I don't know who his father is." answered Kurenai. Then turned and left the Hokage's office.

_She will be good for you Naruto. Of that I am certain. _Sarutobi thought as he lit his pipe inhaling the smoke from the pipe weed {AN: Not that kind of weed think LOTR} he had got from the tall man with white hair and the bow and his short friend with the long bead and Axe. _Hmm it is good this Old Toby._ mused the Hokage as h turned back to continue his paper work, when.

"ON GUARD OLD MAN!"

Sarutobi sighed as his grandson ran in and tripped over his scarf for the twelfth time that day.

_I hope someone can help him with his obsession with defeating me, because Ebisu is not helping him. Hmm maybe Naruto could be an unwilling participant. _the Hokage thought as Ebisu gave his short cuts speech for the twelfth time that day. _I need stronger Pipe Weed. _The Hokage thought and believed that things were about to change but for the better.

**_

* * *

_Well there's the Prologue done and dusted as always let us know what ya think. And don't forget to check out the REDUX CHALLENGE on my Profile page**


	2. The Left Turn

**Don't own Naruto if I did would not be working at Tesco. **

* * *

_Chapter I_

_The Left Turn_

Naruto Uzumaki awoke wondering what the day would bring, and considering how the rest of the week had gone he had the right to wonder. First he had managed to learn the Kage Bunshin and defeat Mizuki all in one night. Then he had met Konohamaru the Hokage's Grandson when he had handed in his Ninja ID. Then in one day had managed to teach the kid more about hard then that closet pervert had in a whole six months, and he had improved the Sexy No Jutsu by combining it with the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu to create the Harem No Jutsu.

_Why do I get the feeling that today I will get my biggest surprise? _Naruto asked him self. Getting up Naruto dressed himself in his orange jump suit before going to make his breakfast.

Naruto's Breakfast that day was a pot of instant Pork Ramen. Naruto would have had some milk but he noticed that it was out of date so decided not to dink any instead opted for a glass of water.

_Well time to go see who I am being teamed with. _Naruto thought as he tied his Headband around his head and hung his old goggles round his neck, {AN: Similar to how Rikku wears hers in FF X} and left his apartment heading to the academy.

***

"Naruto what are you doing here didn't you fail?" Ino asked somewhat confused despite the fact that Naruto was before her wearing a leaf headband.

"I managed to learn another clone Jutsu Ino, then after showing it to Iruka-Sensei and the Hokage the night after we graduated the Hokage decided to allow me to become a Genin." answered Naruto as he left a stunned Ino.

Towards the back of the class a certain Hyuga girl with lavender eyes smiled as her idol and secret crush had finally passed. A few minutes later Iruka entered the classroom and smiled seeing Naruto and knew that today would be the start of something special for him.

"Ok every one settle down while I announce the team line ups. Ok Team One… now Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno…" Iruka paused knowing Sakura would make a statement about true love, once it was over Iruka continued. "Team Seven your Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin Instructor is Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said then Paused to have a quick look to see the reactions, Hinata was blushing up a storm at the prospect of being with Naruto on the same team. Shino nodded to both Hinata and Naruto. And Naruto had a quick look round to find his team-mates. "Team nine is still active from last year, and finally Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi. Now you have free time for two hours be back by then to meet your Sensei's. And once again good luck." said Iruka and left the class.

Naruto had approached his team-mates to ask them something "Hey Hinata, Shino would you like to get some Ramen with me at Ichiraku's ?" Naruto asked hoping they would say yes

"I w-would Like t-that N-Naruto-Kun" answered Hinata while tried to suppress the blush that was trying to form on her face.

"I too would like that as well as it would give us time to get to know each other better. Also my Kikai would enjoy the saltiness of the ramen's broth" answered Shino.

Hearing that his team-mates were going to join him Naruto gave a large true smile. "OK! Lets go then" he said before he grabbed his team-mates hands and pulled them out heading towards his favourite stand.

Near the front of the class a certain pink haired girl smiled and thought. _Maybe that baka will finally see how much Hinata cares for him and stop chasing me. Now how can I get Sasuke-kun to go on a date with me?_

_***_

Two hours and five minutes later found Team Eight sat on the roof of the academy before Kurenai Yuhi.

"Ok lets start by introducing ourselves, things like your likes, hobbies, dislikes and dreams." explained Kurenai.

"Perhaps Sensei you could give us an example?" asked Shino

"Well I am Kurenai Yuhi. I like deferent types of teas . My hobbies are creating and discovering different types of Genjutsu. I dislike perverts and a certain book series and my dream is to have a family" answered Kurenai who then looked at Naruto "Ok your turn Naruto"

"OK! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen and trying different types of Ramen is my hobby. I also dislike perverts and created a Jutsu just for them, I also dislike the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen to cook. My dreams are to become the greatest of all the Hokages, to find someone who will see me for me and not something else, and to see my friend again." Answered Naruto and Kurenai smiled at him for his dreams and planed to ask about his friend at the end of the introductions.

Kurenai then looked at Hinata letting her know it was her go.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga . There is someone in Konoha I like that's not Sasuke Uchiha, but I am to shy to approach him. My hobbies are flower Pressing and making medical creams. I dislike the Uchiha fan girls. My dream is t have a large family with the person I like." Hinata said while pressing her fingers together and only Kurenai noticed the quick glances that Hinata aimed at Naruto.

_Interesting Hinata did not stutter once. Could Naruto already be boosting her confidence by just simply being in such close proximity to her? _Kurenai thought then motioned for Shino to take his turn.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like Wild Grass Salad and Winter Melon. {AN: this is according to Narutopedia} My hobbies are Entomology and collecting new specimens for my insect collection. I too dislike perverts and the Uchiha fan girls as they are a disgrace to aspiring Kunoichi everywhere. My dream is to find someone who will be able to see passed my family's connection to Insects and see me for who I am." was Shino's Introduction and nobody missed the faint tone of depression that was in his voice

_That's the most emotion I have heard from a member of the Aburame clan. _Thought Kurenai who then turned her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto you mentioned that you wanted to see a friend again could you please tell me their name?" asked Kurenai.

"Umm… her name is Anko, she was teaching me a few things before she told me she had to stop because of the Council ordering her too" Answered Naruto somewhat nervous about his sensei's reaction to his friends name.

"What exactly was she teaching you Naruto?" asked Kurenai and noticed that Hinata and Shino were interested as well.

"…She was teaching me the Hebiken Taijutsu style I know some Snake Jutsu's and she said that when I was ready she would let me sign the snake contract." Answered Naruto who suddenly found the ground interesting as he was worried that his connection to Anko would put him on bad terms with his sensei.

Kurenai saw Naruto's worried posture and gently placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders. "…Naruto Anko is one of my closest friends. If you would like I could see if the Hokage could assign her to our team as an assistant trainer to complete your training in the Hebi arts?" Asked Kurenai

Naruto looked up and Kurenai and his team-mates could see the happy tears that were in his eyes. "Please Kurenai-Sensei I would like that." Answered Naruto

Kurenai smiled "Now you three need to be at Training Ground Eight tomorrow at six in the morning. By the way I wouldn't eat any breakfast because you may just puke it back up. See you tomorrow" Explained Kurenai and vanished in a shushin of leaves.

"It would be wise to eat breakfast as we will need the energy to do what ever Kurenai-sensei has planned for us." explained Shino in his monotone voice

Hinata and Naruto looked at Shino and nodded. "Guys I think we should go and do a bit of light training at Training Ground Eight, that way we have an idea of the layout of the land" suggested Naruto. Hinata and Shino agreed and the team set out to Training Ground Eight.

Not far away Kurenai who was sticking to the side of the building smiled while thinking _they pass the first part. Now to see the Hokage._

_***_

Once again Kurenai found herself stood before the Hokage.

"Ah Kurenai to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked the Sarutobi.

"Sir I would like to request that Anko Mitarashi be assigned assistant Sensei to my team as Naruto said that Anko who he said was his friend was teaching him her style before she was ordered to stop by the council." Explained Kurenai.

The Hokage cocked an eyebrow at Kurenai's request before he gave his answer. "I was aware that Naruto and Anko were friends I, was not aware that she had been instructing him in her style as well. I will watch your team tomorrow and depending on how well Naruto performs in the Hebi arts before I make a decision, dismissed Kurenai." Explained Sarutobi and watched as Kurenai bowed before se left.

Once she had left the Hokage slammed his fist on his desk._ Damn that council they have been sabotaging Naruto's progress for far too long. But I need to see how much he remembers first. I think I would be best to have Anko present as she would be best to evaluate his current skill level. _Thought the Hokage as he wrote out the orders for Anko to be in his office tomorrow morning at six.

* * *

**Well there's the First Chappy done and dusted as always let us know what ya think. And don't forget to check out the REDUX CHALLENGE on my Profile page**


	3. Tests and Reunions

**Don't own Naruto if I did would not be working at Tesco. **

* * *

_Chapter II_

_Tests and Reunions_

The morning found Anko stood before the Hokage. "You summoned me Lord." Anko said with a bow of respect.

"Yes Anko I did. It has come to my attention that you once were training Naruto Uzumaki in your style and were ordered by the council to stop. Is that true?" asked Sarutobi noticing that Anko winced at the revelation and all she did was nod and Sarutobi could see that Anko was saddened what she had done. Sighing the Hokage continued, "Anko if I may what did the council threaten you with if you didn't stop?"

All Anko could do was gulp before she spoke "Banishment." she all but whispered.

Sarutobi just nodded knowing that if Anko was suck outside the walls that Danzo would send his ROOT forces after her. "Now on to the reason I called you here so early. Naruto passed the graduation exam and his Jonin instructor Kurenai has requested that depending on how much Naruto remembers of the Hebi style, that you be made an assistant trainer for her team so that you may continue Naruto's training." Explained Hiruzen and saw Anko smile which warmed his old heart to see how Anko felt for the boy.

Taking the place by the Hokage's side Anko watched as he activated the crystal ball to show Naruto, Hinata and Shino stood before Kurenai as she explained the test.

***

At Training Ground Eight, Naruto, Hinata and Shino stood before their Sensei Kurenai as she explained what the test would be. "Ok you three here's what you need to do. When I tell you, you have three hours to get from me these two silver kunai" Kurenai explained showing her team the two kunai.

Naruto frowned see as there were only two Kunai and decided to ask about this. "Why are there only two kunai sensei, when there are three of us?"

Kurenai smirked _Naruto's not as dumb as he pretends to be. _Kurenai thought before she answered Naruto's question seeing as the other two were interested in the answer as well. "There are only two because the one who fails has to return to the academy." her answer got the reaction she was hoping for seeing as each one looked shocked beyond belief.

_If Naruto-kun fails I will ask to return to the academy as well because I don't want to be separated from him now that I can finally get close to him and maybe tell him how I feel about him._ thought a scared Hinata.

Shino remained silent as Kurenai was about to begin the test when. "Wait sensei! I believe it would be best if I returned to the academy, why? For one I don't think Iruka could take having Naruto back in his class for another year. No offence meant Naruto. Second I believe that Hinata-san's newly acquired confidence would take a hit with Naruto's departure and if she were to fail her clan would see it as a blow to their ego's. Where as if I were to return my family would understand my reasoning" Shino explained in his monotone voice.

"NO!…Shino if you return so do I" shouted Naruto surprising all present.

"Me too" said Hinata in a surprisingly strong voice for those who did not know about her new confidence boost.

"So, you would all be wiling to return to the academy if one of you were to fail?" asked Kurenai some what put off by the outburst of her team. Her answer was simply a nod from each. "In that case I have no choice but to…pass all three of you." said a now smiling Kurenai.

"Nani? But sensei you have yet to give the test" asked a surprised Hinata, and Kurenai could see the confusion on… well Naruto's face Shino she could not tell due to he had on the Aburame stoic facial expression.

"Simple. Since you three were assigned to me as a team I have watched your every move. First, after the assignments you went as a team to get lunch and by doing so got to know each other better. Second, you took Shino's advice about having breakfast this morning despite my warning yesterday. Third, instead of going home like all the other Genin teams you went as a team to get some training done for this test. And finally Naruto and Hinata were willing to return to the academy with Shino when he decided to let you two pass. That in it self shows that you would not abandon your team-mates." explained Kurenai and got looks of understanding from her team. "Now Naruto I believe we should have a demonstration of Naruto's skills in the Hebi style." suggested Kurenai and saw Naruto nod.

Soon Naruto was going through he first two tiers of the Hebiken then performed a few of the Snake Jutsu's including the Hidden Shadow Snake Hand granted he only summoned two snakes but it was impressive.

"Very good Naruto Kurenai said while smiling at Naruto.

_Now I can inform the Hokage of this and hope he assigns Anko as an additional Instructor to hep finish your Hebi training. _Thought Kurenai before she addressed her team. "Now while I go and report your success to the Hokage I want you to start the firs of a few team drills I have planned for the day, we will start with trust." Explained Kurenai then went to explain the trust drills.

***

Back in the Hokage's Office Anko had unusually for her a soft smile on her face at seeing how much Naruto remembered what she taught him.

"Well Anko judging by your smile I take it that Naruto remembers quite a lot of the training you gave him." stated the Hokage.

"That he does lord Hokage, so it means he has been training in secret" answered Anko. Who's soft smile had turned into a full blown grin at the prospect of finishing the training of the one she saw as her little brother. _I think I will let him sign the snake contract soon _thought Anko knowing that he would soon be ready.

"Very well Anko as of this moment you are assigned as the assistant sensei of team eight. Meet them here tomorrow. You are to finish the training of Naruto Uzumaki as well as any other member of team eight that requires training." Ordered the Hokage as Anko nodded then left via the window as the other Jonin instructors entered.

"Team One, failed and have returned to the academy"

"Team Two, quit before I could begin the test."

"Team Three, failed and hospitalised"

"Team Four, did not even try"

"Team Five, failed and have chosen to move into other carers"

"Team Six, failed due to inter team fighting"

"Team Seven, passed" said Kakashi never taking his eyes off his little orange book.

"Team Eight, passed sir" said Kurenai.

"YOSH! TEAM NINE, STILL BURNS BRIGHTLY WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH." Stated Gai.

"Team Ten, passed pops" said Asuma taking a quick drag of his cigarette.

The Hokage nodded "Very good to those who's teams passed report back here tomorrow for missions. For those who's teams failed report to the administrations desk to be placed back in mission rotation dismissed. Kurenai wait a moment." said the Hokage as the other Jonin's filed out.

"Yes sir?" asked Kurenai.

"Your request to have Anko placed on your team as assistant sensei is approved. But do not inform your team as I would like it to be a surprise for Naruto to find Anko here when he arrives tomorrow and announce it to your team as a whole. Now enjoy the rest of your day." Explained the Hokage.

"Thank you sir" said Kurenai bowing before she left to help with her teams training smiling at the thought of Naruto's reaction the next day.

***

The next day Naruto met up with the rest of his team at Training Ground Eight, before they were due to head to the Hokage's office for their first mission.

"Hey Hinata, Shino, Kurenai Sensei" Said Naruto as he stood before his team-mates and Sensei.

"Naruto." Said Shino in his usual monotone voice.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun" Said Hinata with a blush on her cheeks

"Hello Naruto, now that you have arrived we can go see the Hokage about our first mission. Now I must warn you that D-Rank missions are not what you'd expect as they are really more like chores o help build your team work. Understand?" said Kurenai. Her team just nodded in response. "Good. Now lets go see the Hokage." said Kurenai hen thought. _And you will get to see Anko again Naruto._

***

Five minutes later found Team Eight waiting out side the Hokages office so they could be assigned their first mission. Soon the door opened and out stepped Team Seven.

"Hey Kiba what ya got as your first mission?" Naruto asked the feral looking Inuzuka boy.

Kiba gave Naruto a feral grin before answering. "Why a dogs favourite pastime, we get to chase down and return some big wig's wife's cat called Tora." answered Kiba and even Akamaru gave a happy bark.

"Sounds like you two will be having fun well enjoy your selves" said Naruto as he gave Akamaru a quick scratch behind his ear. Naruto then followed the rest of his team into the office.

Upon entering the Hokage's office Naruto froze at the sight of the women who was stood waiting in the room.

"A-Anko-nee chan?" asked Naruto, who was quicky caught in a hug from the trench coat wearing special Jonin before his legs gave out from shock. Naruto returned the hug somewhat shakily and asked "What are you doing here?"

Anko could only look at the Hokage who nodded to her unasked question. "I have been assigned as a assistant instructor to your team my little brother" answered Anko. At hearing this Naruto started to weep tears of joy at having the women who was his friend, teacher and big sister all in one backing his life.

The rest of Team Eight stood to the side watching the emotional reunion between Anko and Naruto, and Kurenai could see that even Hinata had tears in her eyes at seeing the one she had true feelings for have a moment of true happiness in his life.

* * *

**Well there's the Second Chappy done and dusted as always let us know what ya think. And don't forget to check out the REDUX CHALLENGE on my Profile page**


	4. A Secret Passion

**Don't own Naruto if I did would not be working at Tesco. **

* * *

_Chapter III_

_A Secret Passion_

Once Naruto and Anko separated the Hokage decided to explain what Anko's role would be when with Team Eight.

"Now Anko is being assigned to Team Eight as a Assistant Instructor her primary role will be to further train Naruto in the Hebi arts. Her secondary role is to help with the training of Hinata and Shino. Another thin is that Anko will not assist team eight for any missions C-rank should you take any. Now Team Eight your first D-rank mission is to help an old lady by the name of Haruko with her garden." explained the Hokage as he handed the mission scroll to Kurenai.

A few minutes later team Eight arrived at the client's house where they were ushered to the back garden by Haruko the client for the mission.

"Ah so you're the genin team I hired to help with my garden. I would do it my self but my arthritis is acting up today." explained Haruko and got a nod from the genin.

"Thank you for the explanation Haruko-san I'm glad to know that not everybody in Konoha is too lazy to do their own chores. Now what needs doing in the garden?" said Kurenai

Haruko snorted at Kurenai's first statement "Unlike the rest of this village I don't want to grow fat and lazy by leaching off of the genin of the village. As for what needs doing the garden needs weeding, I need my insect problem sorted out and someone needs to transfer the potted plants to the soil." explained Haruko.

"Understood but Insecticide will not be necessary as we have a member of the Aburame clan with us and he will handle your insect problem." explained Anko

Haruko nodded knowing that the Aburame clan did not approve of insecticide.

Kurenai smiled as she turned to her team "Ok seeing as Shino will be handling the Insect problem I want you Hinata to work on transferring the potted plants to the new soil beds. Naruto I would like you to start the weeding ok?" Kurenai asked of her team getting a nod from each

***

Half an hour had passed since the start of the mission and with Anko's help Kurenai had come up with an interesting Team exercise that would span three different weeks. So now that they were done they decided to check on how the genin were doing.

Kurenai was pleasantly surprised when she saw that Naruto had created two shadow clones to help as well each one helping his team mates with their tasks. The first was helping Shino by carefully removing insects from the leaves and stems of the various plants before carefully putting them in to specimen jars that Shino had unsealed, Kurenai saw that the clone was performing that task with the ease of one who did it on a regular bases. The other was helping Hinata with the planting with the exact same practiced ease as the one helping Shino which made Kurenai curious of what her third genin was hiding .

Speaking of whom Kurenai looked to where Naruto was currently about to start weeding one of the herb patches. Kurenai became concerned when Naruto appeared to panic then pulled some latex gloves from his weapons pouch and put them on. This action caused Kurenai to rush over to where Naruto was.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kurenai asked when she reached him. And saw that Naruto had pulled out a small battered looking book which he was currently reading.

"Kurenai-Sensei I need to ask Haruko about this herb. Could you get her for me please?" Naruto asked as he continued to flip through the book.

Kurenai went and got Haruko. When they got to where Naruto was Kurenai noticed that Naruto was now reading a page while looking back and forwards from the herb to the page.

2so young man what do you need?" asked Haruko sweetly as she was one of the few who was greatfull the boy exsited and was keeping the Fox at bay.

"Haruko-san what do you know about this herb here" asked Naruto pointing to the herb with purple spots on the leaves he was sat next to.

"it's a special herb that act's as a relief for those like my self who suffer from arthritis." answered Haruko who saw Naruto nod.

Kurenai was now highly interested in what Naruto was doing and could see that Hinata, Anko and Shino had stopped what they were doing to come and see what the fuss was about. Turning back to Naruto she saw that he was looking intently at the page before him before he looked up to address Haruko again.

"Haruko-san I'm going to ask some questions I would appreciate a simple nod or shake of your head for an answer of?" asked Naruto and Haruko nodded.

"This herbs seeds are they a five point star shape?" Naruto asked which Haruko nodded a yes too.

"Planted early January?" again Haruko nodded a yes.

Sprouted late February?" once again Haruko nodded.

Naruto seemed to bite his lip before he asked the last question. "Finally these purple spots, have they appeared within the last week?" again Haruko nodded.

"Damn it!" Naruto sighed "Haruko-san I regret to inform you but this herb is now toxic" explained Naruto much to everyone's shock.

"What do you mean they are now toxic?" asked a worried Haruko and Naruto simply handed her his small book which Kurenai saw was in actuality a hand written note book with detailed sketches of various plats opposite a page of details concerning the plant drawn. Kurenai then directed a glare to Naruto who simply shrugged at Kurenai's un asked question.

"Believe it or not sensei I am passionate about gardening. I myself tried to grow this same herb for to try and alleviate the Hokage's own arthritis from having to do all that paperwork. When the spots appeared I thought they were ready so I tested it as a tea on an old rat I had as a pet at the time. After a few seconds she started to convulse painfully, so as to spare her any pain I quickly broke her neck." said Naruto while Kurenai simply raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"How do you know it wasn't just toxic to the Rat you tested it on?"

"I thought of that so after wards I was concerned that maybe the leaves were toxic so I took a few to Eboshi to make sure and after a running a few test she discovered that the purple spots contained high concentrations of a toxin that had no cure. Using the information I had wrote down during my first attempt I was unsuccessful at trying again because I could never get the seeds to germinate." explained Naruto

Haruko in the mean time had read the entry on the herb twice the level of recorded data the boy had was astounding and it matched exactly what she herself had observed. "what do you sugest young man?" asked a now worried Haruko as she was going to ask they be picked later so she could get them ready to be dried and made ready for brewing as a tea herself.

"the plant needs to be destroyed. The best way I discovered is to seal them in a scroll then destroy the scroll" answered Naruto.

Haruko nodded giving Naruto her permission to destroy the plants using his method. _Guess I will just have to try again and pick them earlier. If I can get it to work this time I will share the method with the boy in return for his help with these failures. _thought Haruko with a sigh.

Naruto quickly pulled up the herbs roots and all before sealing them away for disposal at a later time.

***

The rest of the mission passed with no more instances. Naruto showed that he was indeed passionate about gardening even telling Haruko a method he had for growing black roses.

When the mission ended Haruko gave each genin an extra one hundred Ryo for their services .

Once Team Eight had completed several hours worth of training, Kurenai decided to explain the main exercise she and Anko had come up with together.

"ok Team here's your first major team exercise. When we begin to take higher ranked missions there may come a time when the three of you will have to share a room." explained Kurenai

While Anko who was stood next to Kurenai she saw Hinata blush and look at Naruto while pressing her index fingers together. _Oh this is going to be good_. Thought Anko who listened while Kurenai continued.

"Here is the exercise that will last a one week and will be taken over three different weeks. Shino Hinata I want you to return to your clan compounds and pack as if you were going on a week long mission out side the village. You are then to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand from there you will be spend the week living with Naruto. The point of this exercise is to allow you to get used to seeing each other when you wake up and fall asleep. It will also allow you to be more comfortable when around each other. Now Hinata, Shino off you go." explained Kurenai only to see that both Hinata and Naruto had fainted. Kurenai looked at Anko who answered her unasked question.

"Happened as soon as you said 'spend the week living with Naruto'"

Kurenai sighed and picked up Hinata knowing that it would be up to her to explain the exercise to Hiashi instead.

"Anko wake Naruto while I take Hinata home so she can get ready. Answer any questions he may have as best as you can" explained Kurenai who disappeared In a swirl of smoke and leaves. As Shino had gone to prepare as soon as he knew his team-mates would be ok.

* * *

**Well there's Chapter Three done and dusted as always let us know what ya think. And don't forget to check out the REDUX CHALLENGE and NARUTO'S RECOVERY CHALLENGE on my Profile page.**


	5. Another Secret

**Don't own Naruto if I did would not be working at Tesco. **

**Sorry about how long this has taken but my laptop has been out of commission since may due to my charger dieing on me… I really need a new Laptop… oh well**

* * *

_Chapter IV_

_Another Secret_

Naruto sat at Ichiraku's Ramen stand waiting for his team-mates with a slight blush on his cheeks at the prospect of having a girl stay with him for a whole week.

"Naruto, may I ask you a question?" came Shino's familiar monotone

"You just did Shino. But ask away." answered Naruto with a smile and saw Shino's eyebrow twitch.

"What do you do with the insects on your plants?" Shino asked not bothering to responded to the joke.

"I use a special pesticide that put's them to sleep, from there I put them in specimen Jars and release them near Training Ground Twelve" Answered Naruto and Shino nodded in approval of Naruto's methods.

"Would it be at all possible for me to study this pesticide?" asked Shino

Shino saw that Naruto was deep in thought thinking about his request before he shook his head. "Sorry Shino but with your family's affinity for insects I can't run the risk of an immunity showing up amongst the normal insect population." Answered Naruto and Shino once again nodded his head understanding Naruto's logic.

"Very well but I will have to inform my father about it" said Shino only to see Naruto shake his head again.

"I would rather you kept it a secret. I don't know if any of your clan mates would try to steal a sample." explained Naruto

The smallest of frowns appeared on Shino's face. He understood the logic behind Naruto's words and decided to let the matter go for the time being.

Not long after Hinata had arrived that Naruto led them both to his apartment. All the while Hinata was blushing and poking her index fingers together, something that Shino had noticed but decided not to comment on.

After a while Team Eight had arrived at a large apartment complex.

Entering the building Naruto waved lazily at the Landlord who nodded to him as Naruto went up the stairs to his apartment. It did not take them long to reach the door that led to where Naruto lived.

Upon entering the apartment both Hinata and Shino were shocked at the state as graffiti littered the walls and most of the furniture was damaged. Upon seeing it Naruto simply sighed then went to a random area of the apartment and grinned at Shino and Hinata. Naruto stomped his foot which shot a floorboard ceiling reviling a hidden hatch.

"Come on guys my real apartment is up here." Explained Naruto who then leapt up to the hatch.

Following their blonde Team mate Hinata and Shino were stunned to see a large penthouse apartment that had a small garden on a balcony, what looked like a well stocked kitchen and Shino noticed a bench that had several beakers and other chemistry equipment. Looking round they saw that Naruto was pulling up the hatch that lead to the fake apartment.

"Naruto-Kun this is all yours?" asked a surprised Hinata.

"Yep this is all mine, Hold on and I will introduce you to my friend and roommate." answered Naruto who whistled and the patter of paws could be heard and a young fox kit bounded over to Naruto and leapt into his arms.

"This is Yuki. I named her after my favourite actress." explained Naruto who smiled when Hinata came over and petted Yuki getting a contented purr from her.

"She's adorable Naruto-kun. Where did you find her?" asked Hinata

"I found her near Training Ground Twenty… she was caught in a snare trap. I released her and brought her home after finding the body of a adult fox. With help from Kiba's sister Hana I was able to nurse Yuki back to health and she kinda imprinted on me. Kiba's mum said when Yuki's big enough that she will help me in learning to coordinate attack techniques so we can be trackers." explained Naruto

"So Naruto, how many more secrets do you have?" asked Shino genuinely interested in his team mates seeing as all the data he had collected on Naruto at the academy was now invalid.

Looking at Shino Naruto gave him a very fox like grin. "I have a few left." answered Naruto

"Where will we be sleeping Naruto-Kun?" asked Hinata all the while thinking. _Say it, Say it._

"Umm. Anko-Nee Chan suggested that we share the same room." Answered Naruto who was trying to keep his blush down remembering how Anko had teased him about having a pretty girl in his room.

Hearing this Hinata blushed but in her mind she was doing her happy dance.

"Which is your room Naruto?" asked Shino who could tell that Hinata was currently in her happy place.

"That one over there." answered Naruto pointing to a door just off the living room.

Once Shino and Hinata had gone to set up their bedrolls Naruto sat on his couch to think while petting Yuki. _Man with Shino and Hinata here it's going to be one interesting week._

That night Hinata in one of her boldest moves took over Naruto's kitchen and made that evenings meal which was Teriyaki Chicken with Steamed Vegetables and Fried Rice. She had blushed when Naruto had said it was one of the best things he had ever tasted, this caused Hinata to smile warmly at Naruto.

_She has a pretty smile._ Though Naruto

Another few hours paced in which time the team talked about everyday things. Before long they decided to get some sleep.

As Shino and Naruto slept Hinata looked at the sleeping form of Naruto while Yuki slept next to her. _I will have to tell him how I feel about him. Especially seeing as we are now on the same team._ Thought Hinata as she slowly drifted off to sleep her dreams filled with visions of her blonde hero and her married in a future were they had many happy children, and Naruto no longer the sad and lonely boy she had fallen in love with.

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 4 done this more of a filler then any thing really **


End file.
